Remembering Me
by The Apple After Poison
Summary: Bella Swan wakes up in hospital one day thinking she's still 22 and works at her crappy job, with her crappy love-life and her crappy salary. But to her disbelief, she turned into millionare over night. ExB


Disclaimer- Based on the book- Remember Me by Sophie Kinsella.

**REMEMBERING YOU**

BPOV

I really REALLY hate taxi's. It doesn't matter how much of a hurry you're in, they still take their sweet arse time. Like the fact that I had been standing for over half an hour outside the crappy local pub in the pouring rain, my denim jacket making a poor effort to be an umbrella whilst trying to hail a cab.

Yet I still can't believe I'm standing here. Tonight, of all nights.

It had been four days since... since Charlie passed away. I still couldn't believe it. The doctors said he only had 2 months almost 2 years ago, but the stubborn bastard proved them wrong didn't he. Testicular cancer is a common disease but I still don't want to think about my strong, stubborn, obnoxious dad not here anymore.

"Bella!" Alice called as she ran over to me to stand under my crappy half arsed attempt at covering me.

"What Alice?" I asked, annoyance dripping from my mouth. I still didn't want to be here, but the girls thought it would be the best thing before my final farewell to Charlie tomorrow.

"The bastard didn't come did he?" she asked in a sad voice.

"No he didn't" I snapped back. My on again, off again loser of a boyfriend Mike had once again stood me up.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! I just want to go home and have a bath" I saw a taxi round the corner and I flung my hand in the air. "Taxi!" I called but people further up the street jumped into it a moment later. "I hate heels Alice, I can't walk in them. You know that" And I really really did hate them, even though they had the smallest heel ever, my feet were still aching.

"Well I have something important to ask you" Alice had been my best friend since I was five. She was the only one in school who didn't pick on my for my looks. So what if my teeth were a bit out of proportion and my hair was frizzy? And so what if I have cellulite and I eat a block of chocolate every night along with my best friend Vodka? Even to this day I'm judged. I thought 2005 was the year of change? The year you could be your self without having a biased society?

"What Alice?" I asked with a sigh. I looked over at her male friend she had just left standing under the small shelter so she could talk to me. He was everything in a man, tall dark and handsome, even if Alice is only 5,2 short brown hair and incredibly perky- she still gets all the good men.

"I need a condom..." she smiled at me and I huffed and reached into my bag.

"Fine, but don't call me at 5 in the morning again to pick you up" She threw her arms around me with a squeal before running back over to her man friend.

"LETS HAVE SOME FUN THIS BEAT IS SICK! I WANT TO TAKE A RIDE ON YOU'RE DISCO STICK!" Rosalie and Angela, my two other best friends screamed from the pavement to each other. You know how you get sad drunks? Happy drunks? Loving drunks? Horny drunks? Well these two special type's of girls found each other and were destined to be drunks together, they are the karaoke drunks. The ones who yell at the top of their lungs any song that pops into their minds.

Yep.

That's them.

Embarrassing? I KNOW! But I still love them dearly.

"Guys, please I have a gigantic headache. Can you can it for two seconds?" I called over to them. They burst into giggles, clutching each other and bobbing up and down bellowing the famous Queen song- Bohemian Rhapsody.

"Galileo, GALILEO, Galileo" The chanted walking further up the pavement. I pulled my wallet out and sighed as I counted the few notes I had left until pay-day then shoved it back in my bag roughly.

It was so unfair that I wasn't allowed the Christmas bonus at work. Alice, Rose and Ang had all been with the company for years so they had just received their bonuses but me? No. I was one week short of a year and they (the big shots) had outright refused to accept my wishes for a bonus. I was a nobody in their eyes. I was the cockroach everybody screamed at before swatting away with a broom- or stepping on with their shoes.

"Bella do you want to share a cab?" Alice called from behind me and no. No I did not want to share a cab with her, especially after the last time where I almost fell out of the taxi since iw as shoved up against the door.

"No Alice. I just want to go straight home-"

"Boo you suck Bella" Alice called over to me.

"Sorry I didn't get a bonus like you guys but I'm just not in the mood-"

"Bella cab!" Alice said pointing behind me. I turned around to see a group of people leaving the pub whilst a taxi rounded the corner and the hailed it immediately.

"TAXI!!!" I bellowed before running up the road, jacket still over my head, heels slipping beneath my feet. "Taxi! No over here!!" I yelled again as people closer to the cab began to run also. "Hey! Hey! I saw it first! Back off-" My feet began to tremble as I hit the pavement wrong and it was like a slow motion movie.

I could see the people feeling bad for taking my cab and coming over to help me as I fell. I could see Alice with her hands around the dark handsome man's neck whilst Ang and Rose bellowed out the last line of their song, yet even as my head came in contact with the ground I head a deep cracking noise and a painful sensation.

-x-

Am I dead?

Is this what it feels like to die? Or has my mind retreated to the furthest corner of my mind to stop itself being hurt?

Am I incredibly hung-over?

I am never ever, EVER letting Alice convince me to drink again.

I roll over and wince externally. I was definitely hung-over. No doubts about it. My body is so stiff and my head feels like it is going to explode, yet even in my sick state I can smell an odd smell.

Is that... is that disinfectant?

I breathe in deeply. Did I spill something last night?

Trying to remember I run my hand through my hair and stop dead.

I run my hand through it again and again before stopping. Wow... I must have had a really drunk moment that I splurged and bought new shampoo. I breathe the smell of my hair in. Hmmm Strawberries.

But last night... I was out with the girls... Loser Mike didn't meet me and... and... Alice and the tall man and Rose with Ang... It doesn't make sense.

I don't remember... but surely... it's so odd. I can't help but feel that my own life is flashing before my eyes. Like flashes of my childhood and adolescence are on shuffle running through quickly, only giving me a glimpse of everything I'd ever witnessed or smelled... and then it stopped. Right as I was watching Alice with her arms around some mans neck.

I open my eyes marginally and a groan escaped my lips.

I was in the hospital.

Why?

"Ahh, good you're awake" I looked up to see a woman walk in with a tray. She was wearing a nurses outfit with the name badge that read _Jessica_. "My name is nurse Stanley, is there anything I can help you with?" She smiled at me and I shook my head, ouch no don't do that again.

"How... is it because I hit my head?" I asked, my voice really hoarse.

"Do you remember then?" She asked, with hopeful eyes.

"No, yes. Sort of" I blubbered. I looked around and saw bunches of flowers on a stand at the end of the bed, a wide-screen television, a massive wardrobe. "When did I come here?" I asked her as she checked my heart rate on the monitor next to the bed and progressed to the end of the bed to check my chart.

"Only a few days Honey, you should be fine in no time. I'll be back in one moment though, I have to alert the doctor you're conscious again" She smiled a big warm smile before walking out of the room to leave me alone with my thoughts.

I looked around for a moment and sighed.

I don't remember hospital beds being this comfortable when I had my wisdom teeth taken out a few months ago... huh. Maybe the government put some well needed funding into the hospitals after all... and into the decor in the rooms.

Can you say, What the?

But I don't understand. What was I doing last night?

Something yellow flashing in my mind and I frantically try to grab a hold of it to put some pieces together, and yes!

There it is.

In all it's yellow glory.

A taxi.

And I tripped. And I hit my head, but then why is no one around my sick bed? Comforting me?

Oh god. Was I mugged last night? Did somebody steal all my identification and Alice and the girls believe me to still be okay? Are they using my credit cards, dammit! I'd already maxed it! And GOD! What if they have my keys and they are squatting in my tiny, little apartment?

I look around the room feebly. Hopefully I can find my phone and text Alice to bring me some triple choc chip cookies- "Ahh, good" An elderly doctor with grey hair and a grey beard hobbled into the room with his walking stick, all the while mumbling about something. "And how are you feeling Isabella?" My hand instinctively goes to my head to touch the padding on my scalp and I wince slightly.

Bad Move. Why did I do that?

"It's Bella sorry, and my head is a little muddled but nothing I can't handle" I give him a weak smile and he comes over with his little light to look into my eyes. "I'm actually really thirsty too" I say as an after thought.

The doctor motions to one of his interns to bring me a glass of water and I gulp it down quickly after they've handed it to me.

He did a small examination on me, asked if I wanted anything before leaving me alone to my thoughts. I glanced casually around the room and found a remote on the table next to me _Oh god, how I love universal remotes!_ I thanked the god silently that allowed my health insurance to cover the cost of all of this and settled into the bed once I figured out how to get the television on.

After a few hours of watching crappy local T.V. I fell asleep before being awoken by Jessica as what she told me was around midday... the next day. I was flustered, confused and foggy for about ten minutes whilst she talked to me about random things like work gossip but when I finally had a clear mind it hit me how long I was asleep.

"Wait... so I slept almost a full day?" I asked confused.

"Sure, most people usually do after they've bumped there head like you did" She smiled at me again and I gave her a weak smile.

"Well... do you know where my phone or bag is?" I asked. As I was watching T.V. yesterday I had done a little poking around and had only managed to find a very expensive looking Prada bag and an Iphone.

"Sure Hon, all valuables and possessions are kept in the cupboard here" She said walking over to it and opening it.

"Oh, well there not mine" I said pointedly.

"It came in here with you" She said as she stopped and looked up from the chart. "Are you sure this isn't yours?" I let out a slight snort and a chuckle.

"Trust me! The only nice thing I own in my whole apartment, is the delicacy food I buy for my precious cat. There is no way in hell I could ever afford something like that... maybe if I borrowed some cash out of Alice's Christmas advance, but I doubt it I did that, surely I would remember something this significant in my boring little hovel of a life..." I was rambling on, but I honestly couldn't see how that bag would be mine.

"Do you want to have a look inside? Just in case?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "If not, it's a good reason to snoop on the rich" She smiled a big smile and I couldn't help but feel warmth for her, I LOVE snooping.

She bought the bag over quietly and sat on the bed, I was nervous, it looked really expensive and I didn't want my greasy finger to make it dirty.

Wait a second.

I looked at my nails and gasped, they were all perfect and, and... _manicured_? I usually bit the absolutely buggery out of them until they either bleed, or hurt so bad I had to wear bandaids. But how... I sat up excitedly.

But of course, the timing was interrupted and the doctor came back in with his interns again.

"Ok youngin's. Pop quiz time. What is the first question we should ask Isabella?"

"Bella" I corrected again.

"... Ask some blaringly obvious questions?" One of the interns reply with.

"Exactly" Replied the doctor, He smiled then turned to me, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Isabella Swan" I replied automatically with. He gave a short curt nod,

"And when were you born?"

"1984" another nod.

"And can you tell me what year it is?"

"2006" I reply automatically with again. His nod froze, everybody else looked at me.

"Sorry what year is it?"

_Did I stutter?_ I thought quickly.

"2006, look I really shouldn't be wasting time. I have to get back to work. My boss is probably already deducting my hours as it is-"

"Isabella-"

"Bella!" I corrected sharply at him.

"Do you know why you are here?" his interns all looked suspiciously at him, then at me, then at him again

"Sure, I was out with friends the other night and I was running for a taxi, then I slipped and hit my head" I shrugged and laid back down. I new I wasn't that mentally retarded

Everybody was quiet and the doctor looked over my chart quickly then turned back and had a quick mini conference with the interns, they all ohh'd and ahh'd before he turned back to me.

"Sorry to tell you this Isabella" –its ok, I'm trying to let him call me Isabella go now- "But you were actually in a car crash"

I looked at him and snorted.

"No I wasn't" I stated clearly.

I was definitely running for a taxi.

And why was he asking the interns and nurses anyways? _I'm_ the one it happened too!

"They must have written it down wrong, because I was definitely out clubbing with friends. I remember the whole night extremely well"

The doctor looked at his interns then back to me again.

See? His doing his bloody confrontation thing again.

_Just go into retirement you old fool!_ I thought rather meanly.

"I'm one hundred percent positive it was a road traffic accident. Two vehicles, side on. I watched her come in through the ER. The other driver had a minor fraction in the arm" Said a girl intern up the back with frizzy hair.

"Well" I started matter-of-factly "Firstly, I couldn't of had a car accident. I don't own a car or a licence AND I don't even know how to drive" I smiled at my impressive excuse.

Anything to avoid the obvious I say.

"Isabella" –okay, I tried. I'm now trying to build a bridge and get over the fact I asked him politely to refer to me as Bella, "I don't know how to say this lightly but, I think you have Amnesia"

"I thought only old people got that?" I asked.

"Anybody can get Amnesia, It's dementia the elderly generally get" he replied kindly with. He took a few steps around the bed to look at me properly

"And what pray tell makes you say that _I _have Amnesia?" I reply stubbornly with. Amnesia, Amnesia. My head was going crazy with the definition of it. And then I remembered.

So what if I forgot a couple of days.

Life goes on.

"It's 2010"

**Well, kiddos! First chapter up.**

**Hope you enjoy =]**

**Read and Review, the simple stuff haha.**


End file.
